epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SoccerUSA/Big Brother Rapper Edition S1 EP1 Part 2(final part)
Me: Welcome back to BBRE. Before the break, the houseguests got rather comfy with their new housemates and rooms. Let's see how they're doing. -camera closes in on the Blue Room, where Wayne, Drake, and Kanye are talking about the alliance they just formed- Wayne: Hey, so Tyga took the last bed in the room. Should we let him the group? Kanye: Hell yeah! We need as much niggas as we could get Wayne: Alright, lemme go find him -Wayne leaves the Blue Room- Kayne: Drake, you trust Wayne right? Drake: Of course I do Kayne: He don't seem shady to you? Drake: No Kayne: Ok, just checking -Wayne walks back into the Blue Room with Tyga- Tyga: Sup guys Drake: Hey Tyga Kayne: Tyga, we got a proposal for yo' Tyga: 'Aight, lemme hear it -Tyga sits down on his bed- Kayne: So us three niggas formed an alliance, and we feel you could be a valuable assest to our group Tyga: Sure, sounds cool Wayne: Fuck yes! Kayne: Alright, it's settled. What should we call ourselves? Drake:(snaps)The Blue Group!! Kayne: That's the most fucking stupidest name I've ever heard Tyga(in Diary Room): I hope these niggas got my back, 'cause I don't have anybody else to fall back on Wiz Khalifa: Shit, what do we have in the fridge? -Wiz opens the fridge- Wiz Khalifa: Shit! Wiz Khalifa(in Diary Room): Man, this house has no munchies what so ever -Young Thug gets behind Wiz- -Wiz turns around- Wiz Khalifa: Nigga, get the fuck out of my way! Young Thug: I just wanted some food, cuh! Wiz Khalifa(in Diary Room): What the fuck is wrong with that nigga's voice Young Thug(in Diary Room): I hope these niggas don't get the wrong impression of me -Ty sits in a chair in the kitchen while eating some trail mix- -Future approaches him- Future: Hey Ty Ty: What's up playa? Future: Nothing much nigga -Future takes a seat across from Ty- Ty: You like this house? Future: It's alright I guess Ty: Yeah well the next three months of our lives is in the house, dawg. As long as you don't get eliminated Future: I plan on making it far Ty(in Diary Room): This nigga is kidding himself. The first chance I get, I'm taking him out Me: Houseguests, please go to the living room -everybody goes to the living room- Me: I see you guys are getting comfortable in the house Everybody: Yes Me: Well, now it's time for the first Big Brother HoH competition of the summer. Go get dressed, and meet up in the backyard. -camera flashes to the backyard where there's a big, giant set of monkey bars, and there are playground equipment scattered across the backyard- -everybody goes outside wearing kiddie overralls- Rick Ross(in Diary Room): It's feels like I'm back in fucking first grade nigga. But those were some good times. Me: Houseguests, this challenge is called "Monkeying Around". The object of the game is to hold on to the monkey bars until you are the last one standing. That person will become the new HoH. Ready to play? Everybody: Yes Me: Get in your positions -everybody starts hanging on the bars- Me: This challenge begins now Big Sean(in Diary Room) Man, this challenge is hard. You have to hang on to some stupid, fucking bar while your hands swell up into a million fucking blisters. It's not fun man -Big Sean falls off- Me: Big Sean is the first to fall Big Sean: Hard ass challenge nigga -2 minutes go by- Me: Well, it wouldn't be a playground without woodchips! -woodchips start flying out and hit the houseguests- Eminem: Fucking woodchips! Nicki Minaj: My fucking face! -Nicki Minaj falls- Me: Nicki has fallen Nicki(in Diary Room): There goes my chance of being on top this week Trey(in Diary Room): The woodchips made the challenge 100 percent harder, nigga Chris Brown: Ima fall guys -Chris Brown falls- Rick Ross: Same here -Rick Ross falls- Ace Hood(in Diary Room): I guess his fatass couldn't hold no more -15 minutes go by- Trey: Blisters, shit! -Trey falls- Wayne: Weezy's out of here -Wayne falls- -45 minutes go by- Eminem: Finally, the woodchips have stopped Eminem(in Diary Room): I gotta win this to secure my safety. No one wants to go home first Kayne: It's up to you Drake, Yeezy can't do this no more. Drake: Wait, Kanye no! -Kayne falls- Future: I'm done homies -Future falls- Ty(in Diary Room): I was ecstatic when Future went down -1 hour goes by- Drake: 1 hour of pain, shit! Kayne(in Diary Room): Drake or Tyga has got to win this to put us in power Drake: Hell naw, I aint doin this shit any more! -Drake falls- Me: 6 are left! Ace: Other niggas can win this, all I know is I ain't going home -Ace falls- Future(in Diary Room): If I were Ace, I wouldn't be so cocky Young Thug: I'm done too niggas -Thug falls- Me: 4 are left: Wiz, Tyga, Eminem, and Ty! Wiz Khalifa(in Diary Room): Honestly, I didn't think I would make it that far Ty: I'm done -Ty falls- -1 hour and 15 mins go by- Wiz: Shit somebody else can win this motherfucking shit! -Wiz falls- Big Sean(in Diary Room): Wiz is such a wimpy ass nigga Me: It's all down to Tyga and Eminem. Who will win? -1 hour and 30 mins go by- Eminem: No, I will not fail. Tyga: FUCK! -Tyga falls- Kanye: Dammit! Me: Looks like Eminem is the first HoH of the summer. Congrats Eminem! -Eminem gets his HoH key and goes back into the house- Eminem(in Diary Room): Holy shit I did it! Look out fags, Marshall Mathers is sending you back to where you came from! -everybody goes back into the house- -night falls over the Big Brother house- Kayne(in Diary Room): To secure mine and my alliance's safety, I have to go and try to convince Eminem to put neither of us on the block. -camera flashes to the Blue Room where Kayne and his group are sitting- Kayne: I'm going to talk to Eminem Drake: Alright, nigga -camera flashes to Kayne walking up the stairs that lead to the HoH room- -Kayne opens the door- Kayne: May I come in? Eminem: Sure Kayne: By the way, I just wanted to say good job on winning the HoH comp Eminem: Cut the bullshit Kayne. Tell me what's up Kayne: Okay so, I don't think you should put me up when there are bigger threats than me in this house right now Eminem: I see what you're saying, but who are those threats? Kayne: Nicki -camera quickly flashes to Nicki- Kayne: and Chris Brown -camera quickly flashes to Chris Brown- Eminem: I don't really those two as threats. Who I'm currently keeping my eye on is Lil Wayne and Drake Kayne: You sure about that? Eminem: I don't know, it's just a thought. Kayne: Well, I think it's best for your game if you don't put up them. Cause it could come back and bite you in the ass nigga Eminem: Alright, I see your point. Kayne: Thanks for the talk man Eminem: No problem -Kayne leaves the room- Eminem(in Diary Room): If Kanye thinks he can influence my decisions, that dumbass has got another thing coming. He's just trying to hide his ass from getting nominated. But I don't know if I'm going to go through with putting him up. (sighs) Nomination Ceremony(Day 2) Eminem(in Diary Room): I have thought about my nominations clearly, and I believe this will be the best choice for my game. -Eminem opens backyard sliding glass door- Eminem: Hey guys, it's time for the Nomination Ceremony -everybody goes into the house and takes a seat in the kitchen- Eminem: As Head of Household, my job was to put up two houseguests for eviction. In this block are keys of the houseguests that I have nominated. When I pull these keys, the faces of the two houseguests I have nominated will show up on that screen. I will pull the first key. -Eminem pulls the first key- -Chris Brown's face shows up on the screen- -camera flashes to Chris Brown where he looks shocked- Eminem: I will now pull the second key -Eminem pulls the second key- -Kayne's face shows up on the screen- -camera flashes to Kanye where he looks extremely shocked with disbelief- Eminem: I have nominated you Kayne, and you Chris Brown. Nothing personal it's just all gameplay. This nomination ceremony is concluded. Kayne West(in Diary Room): I thought I had a deal with this lying ass nigga. Why the fuck would he do that? Now, I'm going to win the PoV and come after his ass. Chris Brown(in Diary Room): Somehow by chance, I'm nominated. Great. Who will win the Power of Veto? And will it be used to save Kanye West or Chris Brown from eviction? Find out next time on Big Brother Rapper Edition. Category:Blog posts